


Pinky Swear

by glitterbomb (alannalaleona)



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/glitterbomb
Summary: Joba didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t normally take a liking to strangers or follow them into their rooms or agree to hook up with them. It just wasn’t his thing. Maybe it was Matt’s thing, even though instinct told him that wasn’t the case.





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long editing this. Constructive criticism welcomed, this is my first time writing the Brockhampton boys. <3

Joba swirled his red solo cup of lukewarm beer. The party was alright, he guessed. He could hear the raucous yells of the group playing beer pong, barely audible over the generic trap music permeating the house. Joba had opted for the less chaotic option of chilling on the couch in the living room. Here people gathered in twos and threes to yammer on drunkenly about topics that, from what Joba could tell, ranged from politics, to music, to “Stephanie’s ex who is definitely a certified psychopath.” Joba wasn’t talking. He was sitting alone, observing his surroundings with a detachment that had become familiar to him.

The beer and a half in his system had soothed his anxiety but wasn’t doing much to improve his mood. Joba wondered where Kevin and Jaden had disappeared to. Probably to go fuck somewhere, Joba thought grumpily. His hand picked at the stray threads on the ragged couch and he let his eyes slide closed for a moment. 

“Anyone sitting here?” Joba’s eyes snapped back open. A skinny guy with messy brown hair stood in front of him, gesturing to the seat next to his. He was wearing one of those anime shirts and clutching a cup that matched Joba’s.

“You are,” Joba responded automatically. An easy smile crossed the guys face as he plopped down practically in Joba’s lap, sloshing him with his drink in the process.

“Shit, sorry. I’m Matt.” Joba felt Matt’s thigh pressing against his. He wondered if Matt had a complete lack of physical boundaries or if he was just too messed up to notice. “Now’s the part where you tell me your name,” Matt reminded him.

“It’s Joba,” he said, unsure of where to direct his gaze with Matt so close. The noise of the party seemed to fade as Matt caught his eyes in an intense stare, his dark gaze boring into Joba’s. He was good looking in an unexpected way with his slight frame and angular face. His presence demanded attention. Right now Matt’s attention was focused on Joba, making him feel like the center of the world for a moment.

“Joba, huh? I like your hair.” Joba felt his cheeks heat up, acutely aware that he hadn’t showered since yesterday. He was sure his long, straight hair looked more greasy than anything. 

“Thanks I guess.” They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, each nursing their shitty drinks. Joba couldn’t help but glance at Matt out of the corner of his eye, addicted to taking in the other’s appearance, trying to make sense of it. To make sense of why he felt so attracted to him. Joba gulped down the rest of his beer after that thought. 

“So what do you think of the party?” Matt grinned, gesturing around the room like a kooky tour guide. Joba snorted, making Matt’s grin widen.

“It’s alright I guess. Not enough to hold my attention, honestly.” 

Matt seemed to consider this for a moment. “You do strike me as the intellectual type. But I...agree. I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Intellectual? I don’t know about that. Neurotic, maybe.” Joba said.

“Ha if you say so.. Anyway, I was wondering. D’you wanna go fool around?” Joba suddenly noticed Matt’s hand resting on his thigh. He swallowed, heart hammering, trying to keep his expression impassive. Was this guy for real?

“Are you for real?” Joba asked in a voice that wasn’t his. He half expected Matt to punch his shoulder and yell "NO HOMO!" or some shit like that.

“I mean yeah,” Matt shrugged. “You’re cute, I’m cute...you do think I’m cute, right?” Joba stared at him. This guy was going to break his brain. 

“Uhhh...yea.....I mean umm...kind of?” Matt rolled his eyes, grabbing Joba’s hand.

“Just come with me.” Joba followed Matt as he practically dragged him through the party, weaving in between the beer pong table and the crowd, down steep carpeted stairs to the basement. He knows where he’s going, Joba thought distractedly, focused on making his legs follow directions and the feeling of Matt’s sweaty hand in his. 

Finally Matt shoved a door open and led him into a small bedroom lit by a dim floor lamp. It smelled like cologne and weed. Matt threw himself down onto a mattress on the floor covered in mismatched blankets. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Joba glanced around for alternative seating before joining him on the bed. “This your room?

  
“Yep.” The “duh” thankfully went unspoken. Joba scanned the posters that papered the wall, seeing a few of his favorite artists and a lot more he didn’t recognize. Then he heard the rasp of Matt’s voice again. “C’mere.” 

Fuck. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t normally take a liking to strangers or follow them into their rooms or agree to hook up with them. It just wasn’t his thing. Maybe it was Matt’s thing, even though instinct told him that wasn’t the case. 

He lay down next to Matt, facing him, taking the opportunity to study his features. He had light stubble and a perfect pink mouth Joba found himself unable to stop staring at. Matt’s tongue swept across his bottom lip and Joba felt the mood shift, the tension in the air rising as his own mouth went dry. Matt’s hand found its way to the exposed skin of Joba’s hip, brushing it with the rough callous on his thumb. 

Joba felt out of his element but knew he should make a move. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Joba decided out loud, seeing Matt’s eyes widen as he cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was tentative, beer-flavored. And honestly .. stiff and awkward. Joba was trying to figure out what to do about this or if he should just give up when Matt abruptly shoved his whole tongue into his mouth.

“Dude what the fuck?” Joba pulled away, meeting Matt’s eyes incredulously. They burst out in uncontrollable laughter, laughing until Joba’s eyes watered and his face hurt from smiling. Matt recovered first, turning to lie on his back.

“Fuck, that was priceless.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo.” Joba told him, somehow a thousand times more comfortable than before. 

“You were hardly moving, I had to do something,” Matt pointed out.

“Then do something.”

Matt obliged, climbing over Joba and straddling his lanky frame. “Hey Joba. Relax,” Matt whispered as he leaned in, lips finding Joba’s again.

He kissed him chastely at first, light kisses quickly becoming heated. Joba’s hand found the back of Matt’s head, tugging at his hair, needing more. It was like Matt could read his mind. He hand found Joba’s jaw and squeezed it gently, coaxing him to open his mouth. Their tongues curled together as Matt controlled the kiss, sucking on Joba’s bottom lip and licking deeper into his mouth. Joba let out a sigh, losing himself in the sensation. He wanted Matt. His tongue, his lips, his teeth, his body. He was so turned on, struggling to breathe normally through his nose, a heat building steadily in the pit of his stomach. Matt’s hand grasped and pulled at Joba’s hair, eliciting a gasp from the man beneath him.

Matt hummed as they broke apart, both slightly breathless as his lips traveled down to Joba’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin. Joba could feel his dick filling up slowly with every passing second.

“Mmm fuck, I want you,” Matt whispered, causing Joba to shudder. He felt Matt press his hardening cock against his thigh as if to prove the point. “Can I suck you off?”

A jolt of lust went straight to his dick. Joba barely restrained a groan, rocking his hips up to grind against Matt’s leg. “Yes, please.” He couldn’t think right now. The only thing he understood was that he needed Matt, needed his mouth on him.

Matt smirked. “Thank god.” They kissed again, open mouthed and dirty, tongues tangling and twisting together. Then Matt was pulling back, surveying Joba with desire-filled eyes. 

He unbuttoned Joba’s jeans and tugged them down, pausing to look hungrily at the distinct outline of Joba’s cock. Matt rubbed Joba through his underwear, grunting as he bit his lip. He left open mouthed kisses on the shape of it, at last stripping him completely and grasping the hot flesh. 

“Fuck, Matt,” Joba thrust into his hand, no longer caring how he looked or sounded. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m appreciating,” Matt told him raspily, giving his dick head a tentative lick, rubbing it against his lips before sucking it into his mouth and sliding down the shaft. He moaned around Joba’s cock as it twitched and grew harder in his mouth.

It was clear Matt loved giving head. A lot of the girls that Joba had gotten blow jobs from in the past would go as fast as they could right off the bat, trying to look sexily into Joba’s eyes like a pornstar staring into a camera. A performance; an unconvincing one too. Matt took his time, revelling in the feeling of the weight of his cock on his tongue, eyes closed in pleasure, pressing his palm against his own erection through his pants. He hummed and lapped at the head, slowly taking more and more of Joba into his mouth.

Matt pulled away to gaze at his dick reverently. He ran a flat tongue up the length of it, eyes flicking open to watch Joba’s face as he sucked at the sides. Stroking Joba slowly, tortuously, Matt leaned down to lick at Joba’s balls, causing Joba to curse and twist his fingers in the sheets. 

Sticking out his tongue, Matt rubbed the tip of Joba’s dick back and forth against it teasingly. He plunged all the way down before pulling off to grab Joba’s cock and bump it against his lips and cheek, eyes rolling back in pleasure

“Fuck,” Matt groaned. “I need these fucking pants off,” he explained, pulling them and his boxers down at the same time and throwing them aside. He looked painfully hard. Matt’s hand found his own cock, sighing in relief as he stroked himself. Joba felt his mouth water at the sight. 

Joba breathed in sharply as Matt took Joba back into the wet heat of his mouth. He stroked Joba’s balls as he took him in as deep as he could, gagging and moaning around his dick, thrusting his own hips to get any friction possible. Joba cursed under his breath. He felt overwhelmed watching Matt’s pretty head bobbing up and down, transfixed by the sight of his lips stretched around his dick. Spit dripped down his chin as he built up a rhythm, sucking steadily like he was desperate for the taste of Joba’s cum.

After a few minutes of this Joba knew he was getting close. He reached down to grab Matt’s sweaty hair, tugging harder than he meant to. “Matt. You’re going to make me cum,” he breathed, unable to stop himself from bucking shallowly into Matt’s mouth. This seemed to spur Matt on if anything. He moaned again, sucking even harder and faster than before.

Joba felt his balls tightening against Matt’s rough fingers and he threw his arm over his eyes, unable to stop himself from groaning loudly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he bit out, thrusting deep as he came, spurt after spurt of cum flooding Matt’s mouth. He managed to open his eyes in time to see Matt struggling to swallow it all. “Jesus christ,” Joba swore. Matt pulled off and shakily moved to stroke his own dick, still hard as ever.

“Here, let me,” Joba spit in his hand, knocking Matt’s out of the way. The noises Matt made were pure sin as he bucked wildly into Joba’s hand. It didn’t take long for him to come with a relieved groan, spilling all over Joba’s fist. He collapsed down next to the other man, both of them still breathing hard. 

Part of Joba wanted to just lie there until their breathing evened out. Maybe talk and joke for awhile before falling asleep next to each other. That would be really gay though, he thought. Somehow more gay than sucking another guy’s dick and swallowing his cum. Their generation really was backwards. 

A few minutes later, it occurred to Joba that they were both still half naked. Joba grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them back on. Matt simply laid there, looking over at him with an odd look on his face. 

"I really like your dick," he said conversationally. Joba stifled a laugh. Matt looked ridiculous, face tinged pink, lips swollen, hair sticking up in every direction. 

"Thanks," Joba said. "I like your mouth." He felt his stomach squirm as a proud smile lit up Matt's face.

"I try, I really do. You wanna have a sleepover?" This time Joba did laugh. More accurately he giggled. "Unless that's too gay for you, in that case you're free to go."

"Nothing's too gay for me," Joba declared, giving Matt a suggestive smile and lighting up inside when Matt grinned at him

"Good to know." Matt grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, cuddling up to Joba's side. "I dont want to go back to the party anyway."

"Me neither," Joba said. "Just as long as you promise not to kill me in my sleep."

"I promise," Matt whispered, linking their pinky fingers. He brought their lips together delicately, the kiss somehow more intimate than anything they’d done all night.

It felt like the promise of more, and Joba was more than okay with that.


End file.
